The present invention relates to a luminance cumulative integrating method and apparatus in image processes to obtain the luminance of an arbitrary block region of the state to be detected.
Hitherto, the luminance of an arbitrary block region of the state to be detected is obtained in the following manner. Namely, the luminances corresponding to the respective coordinates constituting this block region are extracted from an image memory device for storing coordinate information and luminance information corresponding thereto. These luminances are sequentially added and the whole luminance of the foregoing block region, namely, the block luminance is obtained. This means is executed by softwares for mainly executing the processes with respect to the programs from the viewpoint of detecting the block luminance of an arbitrary block region.
According to such conventional means, the block luminance is obtained by the processes due to the programs. Therefore, the number of steps for the arithmetic operating processes of the programs increases in dependence on the shapes of block regions and the number of block regions. Namely, the operating time to obtain one or a plurality of block luminances is not always short.